Myn's Pokemon Journey
by Nicola Yap
Summary: A story about a girl named Myn and her journey to become a Pokemon Master.
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I own the characters and plot.  
  
Note: Please review, and I'm really new to writing fanfictions. I've never even wrote one, and I hope you will like this one!  
  
"I hate this!" moaned a young girl. Her name was Mynora, often called as 'Myn'. Myn was a small ten year old girl, extremely short for her age. Her dream was to become a Pokemon Master, like most trainers.  
  
But Myn was a lot different from most trainers in other ways. For instance, her mother was Professer Sinha, one of the most famous and intelligent professers in the whole Hoenn region. Professer Sinha was not the kindest professer, but extremely rich.  
  
"But mom! Tommorow's the time when trainers start out their journey! Can I go?" whined Myn again. Myn was obviously spoiled by her father, who vanished when she was five. They now just call him dead, as no one has seen him in the five years of in which he vanished.   
  
Police say that the father was a criminal, as his documents vanished and he was using a fake name, Matt. With Matt vanishing, Professer Sinha was in control of Myn, and was hoping to keep her from becoming even more spoiled.  
  
"No. You can't go out to the pokemon world, it is way to dangerous." replied Professer Sinha, glowering at her. Her old brown eyes flashed, as if they were on fire. "When you are older."  
  
"When I'm older? But mom, I am old enough! Or are you not smart to even realize that?" Myn snarled, giving her a glare that competed her mother's. Myn's face was red, and her aubern hair seemed to glow maroon.  
  
"Quiet. You will not talk to me like that." snapped Professer Sinha, walking to the door. She slammed the door behind her, giving Myn one last glare.  
  
Myn hardly slept that night. She cried harder then ever. Her goal in life was to be the most well known Pokemon Master, and everyone knew she had to get a Pokemon to venture out in the Pokemon World. The world was a highly dangerous place, especially with Team Rocket around.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Myn woke up at 7:00 A.M. She had only slept for half an hour, and her eyes were puffy from crying all night. She began packing things in her backpack: clothes, pokeballs, potions, and other things. She had gotten them as a secret present from her father. Then Myn opened her window, and got out her emergency ladder for fires.   
  
"Believe me, this is an emergency. If I won't get my Starter Pokemon, I would have to just befriend one." whispered Myn to herself, climbing the ladder down at a quick pace.  
  
Myn jogged down the road, waving at a couple of people down the road. When she finally saw the forest, and ran there was fast as she could.  
  
"Hey, Mynora, come back here!" yelled a man. It was Professer Sinha's assistant, Andy. Andy knew all the trainers who got a pokemon, and knew she hadn't gotten one. Andy ran after her, but as they say, young people have more energy. Myn had ran into the forest, and climbed up a tree. Andy, following her, lost her track. "I better inform Professer Sinha about this. . " murmered Andy, as Myn giggled silently to herself.  
  
She jumped out of the tree, and sighed heavily. Now all she needed to do was catch a Pokemon, and use it to catch other Pokemon. Instantly, a Goldeen was swimming in the stream that was in the middle of the forest. Cautiously, Myn walked up to the stream, and smiled at Goldeen. Unfortunatly, Goldeen gave a small squeak of terror, and swam away.  
  
"Wait, don't go!" yelled Myn, sadly. She rubbed her eyes, still sleepy. "Perhaps I should take a nap." Myn got out her sleeping bag, and was instantly asleep.  
  
The next morning, Myn awoke. "H-huh? Where am I?" she said softly. Myn has forgotten where she was. But after a moment or two, she smiled brightly. "Oh yeah! I'm on my way to get a Pokemon!" Myn recalled cheerfully. She quickly got out of her sleeping bag, and yawned. Suddenly, she screamed so loud, a couple of irritated Pidgeys yelled and flew away. Myn's sleeping bag was moving! Something was inside it. Carefully and cautiously, she walked slowly to her sleeping bag, and peeked inside it.   
  
"Gah!" she yelled, as a Minun popped out and smiled at her.  
  
"Minun!" Minun squeaked, happily. Myn stared at the pokemon.  
  
"Hi, little fellow. . ." Myn giggled. Getting her backpack and handing out a Rare Candy, Minun gradually ate it.   
  
"Minuuuuun!" shouted the pokemon, as out of the bushes, a Plusle appeared. Plusle hopped over to Minun, giving Myn a quick grin.   
  
Just then, a loud noise was heard in the distance. It sounded like a loud roar, making Myn, Plusle, and Minun jump in fear. "What was that?" gasped Myn, turning to Plusle and Minun. Plusle's eyes became wide open in fear, as she pointed to behind Minun. Behind Myn was an unusually large Tropius, and it didn't look very happy. It roared loudly once again, and charged at Myn.   
  
But suddenly, Minun jumped in front of Myn, and yelled, "MINUUN!!" Lightning bolts shot down at the Tropius, and Tropius yelled in fear. It stomped, giving Minun a glare, and trampled over Minun. Minun lay there, hardly breathing. It was incredibly damaged. Myn gasped, and ran over to Minun. As Tropius started to run by again, this time Plusle jumped out to protect Myn and her brother.  
  
"PLUSSSSLE!" cried Plusle, bravely giving the Tropius a glower.  
  
"T-Thunder Boom!" yelled Myn, but blinked. She had never commanded a pokemon to attack. This was her first battle, even though Plusle and Minun weren't hers.  
  
Myn was shocked, as Plusle obeyed. She launched shock waves at the Tropius, as it roared in pain. But suddenly, a trainer appeared. It wasn't an average trainer, it was Team Rocket! An Abra was next to him.  
  
"You stupid girl." snarled the boy, angrily. "You defeated Tropius! You will pay. . . one day." Getting out a pokeball, he shouted, "Tropius, return!" Tropius gave Myn a snarl as he returned to his pokeball. "We will meet again, my friend. You will not see the last of Jack!" With that, the Rocket disappeared, with the Abra.  
  
Myn was breathing heavily, but she cheered for Minun and Plusle. They had defeated the Tropius! Myn hugged them both, but sighed sadly. She had to go in search of a pokemon.   
  
"I have to go. You see, I'm going on a Pokemon journey. I might see you again, bye." smiled Myn, giving a sad wink. She walked down the path, but heard a noise behind her. Turning around, she saw Plusle and Minun! "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, blinking.  
  
"Minun, Minun." Minun said, and Plusle nodded quickly.  
  
"You. . . want to stay with me on my journey?" she asked, staring at them . She grinned, harder then ever. "Oh, wow! My first pokemon! Or my first two pokemon." she said, giggling.  
  
Taking out two pokeballs, she yelled, "Pokeball, go!" In a flash of red light, Minun and Plusle disappeared into the pokeballs, and Myn jumped up and down, hugging the two pokeballs. Then, releasing them, and took out a pokedex. First, she pointed it at Minun.  
  
'Minun. Male. Known as the brother of Plusle. Electric Pokemon. Level 10. Minun loves to cheer on its partner in battle. It gives off sparks from its body while it is doing so. If its partner is in trouble, this pokemon gives off increasing amounts of sparks.' said the pokedex. Myn nodded thoughtfully, as she pointed the pokedex over to Plusle.  
  
'Plusle. Female. Known as the sister of Minun. Electric Pokemon. Level 10. Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this pokemon shorts out its body to create the crackling noises of sparks to show its joy.' explained the machine, as Myn smiled.   
  
"Well, come on, go back into your pokeballs." Myn commanded, smiling crookedly. Plusle and Minun stared, and shook their heads. Myn stared. "No? But you were in the pokeballs earlier!" she said, flabbergasted.  
  
"Plusle. Plus plus!" Plusle explained, as Minun nodded, agreeing with his sister.   
  
"You only did that to show me that you wanted to be with me? Well, those are the breaks. I guess you can stay outside of your pokeball, and I'll use the pokeballs for someone else. . ." she sighed, though grinned. Her second day in her pokemon journey, and she already caught two pokemon! At night, Myn dreamt of becoming a Pokemon Master.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The First Battle

Discalimer: I do not own Pokemon, only Myn and the plot. Meg belongs to my friend, er, Meg. The description came from her as well.  
  
Abruptly, Myn woke up early that morning. She had slept well, as she dreamed good dreams. She looked over next to her, and found that Minun and Plusle were sleeping next to her. They were both sound asleep, and Minun was snoring loudly.   
  
Myn giggled, and shook her head. Petting the two pokemon gently, she sighed.   
  
I wonder what mom is doing right now. . . she thought to herself, and smiled softly.  
  
Plusle and Minun woke up seconds after Myn, and Plusle yawned, showing off her small white teeth. Minun gave a shudder, and giggled. Myn smiled at the two pokemon, gently patting Minun. Plusle, being jealous, enviously pushed her brother out of the way and lied down in his place, being petted. Myn hadn't noticed, as she had been daydreaming.  
  
Constantly, Minun and Plusle pushed each other out of the way out of jealously to be petted by Myn. Finally, Myn noticed them fighting, and petted both of them. She laughed.  
  
"You silly pokemon. You don't need to be jealous." she said, chuckling. Suddenly, a small nosie is heard. Myn instantly turns her head toward the noise, eyeing is. A young trainer appears out of the bushes, and Myn stared.  
  
"Who. . . who are you?" she asks cautiosly. She had been taught not to talk to strangers, but this trainer seems harmless. Except for her face. The girl's face seemed stubborn.  
  
"My name is Meg." she said smugly, giving a light smirk. Meg was about five feet high, and had extremely short brown hair. Her dark brown eyes seem like the most unfriendliest eyes around. The trainer was wearing a black shirt that said in the back, 'I didn't do a thing!' in red, tan baggy shorts, and sneakers that looked like pokemon got ahold of them. She seemed twelve years old - two years older then Myn.  
  
"Well, umm. . . What do you want?" Myn asked, giving her a suspicious glance. Myn's heart was pounding. Was Meg on a mission to bring me back to my home? thought Myn.  
  
"I want a battle." said Meg, giving an evil smile. "I have not once lost to a trainer. And I heard you were escaping your mother. It was on the news yesterday. They sent a search team looking for you, but don't worry," she added, glancing at the look of fear on Myn's face, "They were searching at the west side of the forest. This is the east." Meg gave Myn a smug look, as if to brag about her intelligence.  
  
Myn growled, and nodded. "A battle, eh? Very well." said Myn, smiling slightly. Meg took out her pokedex and pointed it to Plusle and Minun, who were standing next to Myn. She put her pokedex back in her pocket, and smiled.   
  
"This battle is as good as mine. . ." muttered Meg under her breath, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Plusle, go!" Myn called, as Plusle ran in front of Myn. Her cheeks sparked, as if trying to get Meg scared. But Meg snorted, and threw out a pokeball.  
  
"A small pokemon against another small pokemon! Togepi, I choose you!" yelled Meg, Togepi appearing out of her pokeball. Myn quickly grabbed her pokedex and pointed it to Togepi.  
  
'Togepi. Female. Normal pokemon. Level 14. Togepi is a small pokemon, but is very strong when trained well. It has an odd ability to be able to Teleport.' stated the pokedex, as Myn frowned slightly. But she looked up at Plusle, and gave her an encouraging wink.  
  
"Plusle, quick attack!" said Myn, as Plusle launched herself to Togepi, knocking Togepi over. "Now, Thunder Boom!" Flashing sparks hit Togepi as she was getting up, as Togepi shreiked in pain and suprise. Quickly, Togepi fainted. Myn gave a small smirk to Meg, as Meg gave Myn a deadly glower.  
  
"You'll pay. ." Meg said confidently, as she threw out another pokeball. This time, it was a Pineco! "Pineco, Takedown!"  
  
Pineco gave the impression of a nod to Meg, and hit Plusle in the stomach.  
  
"Plusle!" yelled the pokemon, panting heavily. Quickly, Plusle got up. She wouldn't give up so easily.   
  
Meanwhile, Meg took out her pokedex again and pointed it at Plusle. "Plusle is suppose to faint!" she said angrily. Meg couldn't believe this, she battled Plusles before. But this Plusle seemed determind to win. "Pineco, Self-Detruct!" she commanded, as Pineco self-destructed.  
  
Both Plusle and Pineco fainted, and Myn gasped. She ran to Plusle and took her in Myn's arms. She gave a nod to Minun, and Minun entered the battled.  
  
"A Minun? I choose Hoppip!" chose Meg, throwing Hoppip's pokeball in the air. "Hoppip, Headbutt!" Hoppip jumped in the air and hit Plusle with her head, but Hoppip's tackle was hit with recoil, so Hoppip got hurt from hitting Minun so hard.  
  
Myn panted heavily, thinking about what attacks to use. "Minun, Thunder Wave!" she called, as Minun summoned all his strength, and a mighty lightning bolt hit Hoppip. Hoppip fainted quickly, and was brought back into her pokeball.  
  
Meg grimaced, "Go get him, Growlithe!". A Growlithe appeared out of the pokeball. Myn stared. Minun was very weak, she needed to get him healed. So, she got out a Potion and used it on Minun. Minun jumped up, healed. "Minun, Spark!" she called out, as Minun nodded obeyingly. Large sparks shot at Growlithe, but Growlithe dodged them easily.   
  
"Growlithe!" barked Growlithe.  
  
"Ember!" shouted Meg, and Growlithe shot out a ferocious fire attack from her mouth, scorching Minun. Minun panted, it was very weak.  
  
"Keep in there, Minun!" said Myn, throwing out a berry at Minun. Minun ate it, and was almost healed up to full health. "Minun, Quick Attack! And hit him with a little spark as well!"  
  
Minun charged at Growlithe with all his strength, and gave a spark when he tackled Growlithe. Growlithe was instantly knocked out. "Growlithe, return!" said Meg, angrily. "You will pay big time, my friend." Throwing a pokeball in the air, a Mr. Mime appeared.  
  
"Ms. Mime, Substitute, even if we won't need it long!" Meg says, smiling. She had nicknamed her Mr. Mime 'Ms. Mime' because it was a girl.  
  
"MIME!" Ms. Mime says, creating a substitute of itself. Minun had gotten confused, and attacked the substitute.   
  
"Okay, Ms. Mime! LETS FINISH THIS NOOOOWWWW! PSYCHIC!!!" Meg yelled to her pokemon.  
  
"MIME! MIME! MIME MIME! MIMMME!" Ms. Mime cries before unleashing a powerful Psychic attack on Minun, in hopes to knock out the pokemon.  
  
Ms. Mime succeeded, as Minun yelled in pain before fainting instantly.  
  
"Minun!" yelled Myn, running over to Minun.  
  
Meg gave a small smirk. "Good job, Ms. Mime." she said, bringing back Ms. Mime into her pokeball.  
  
Myn walked over to Meg, smiling weakly. "That was a good battle." she said, and Meg laughed.  
  
"You put up quite a fight yourself." nodded Meg.  
  
"Meg, can I ask you something?" Myn asked, slowly. She blushed.  
  
"What? Sure." Meg said, blinking. She shrugged.  
  
"Will you join me on my journey to become a Pokemon Master?" said Myn, meekly.  
  
Meg stared.  
  
"I mean, you don't need to if you don't want to." she added quickly.  
  
"No, yes! Of course!" Meg said excitedly.   
  
Myn smiled. "Yay!" she cheered.  
  
For the whole day, Meg and Myn chatted the whole day, talking about their past. Soon, it was dark and they went to sleep. 


	3. The First Capture

The next morning, Myn was the first to awake. Seeing Meg asleep, as well as Plusle and Minin, Myn decided to eat breakfast by herself. Packing some lunch with her in her backpack, Myn whipped out a sandwich to eat, and she hungrily munched on it. She hardly ate in a very long time, and the battle yersterday she had with Meg had made her very hungry. After she ate, Myn boredly sat down next to a tree, boredly. Soon, Meg awoke.  
  
"Hi Myn!" said Meg cheerfully, getting out of her sleeping bag. Her face seemed a lot friendlier, even her eyes, but her eyes seened to have a cold stare that was always there.  
  
"Hi Meg." Myn smiled, happily. Finally someone is awake! she thought, that Meg is a hard sleeper.  
  
"Plusle!" Plusle said, waking up. She looked at Minun, and poked him in the eye. Plusle started giggling madly, until Minun annoyedly bit her tail.  
  
Meanwhile, Meg had gotten out a map. "Hmm. We are still on the west side, and the search time is probably searching the center part. They are going closer to us," she added, after seeing the look of worry on Myn's face, "They are about a mile away from here. If we go now, they won't catch up to us."  
  
Instantly, Myn grabbed Plusle and Minin, swung her backpack over her back, and ran toward the north side of the forst. "Hurry!" she yelled, runing as fast as she can. But Meg, being older, ran ahead of her. "Wait for me!" yelled Myn. She ran so fast, she didn't know where they were going. Meg stopped running, but Myn kept running, and crashed into her. They went tumbling down a hill, only stopping when they hit some bushed at the bottom of the hill. Meg started laughed, picking of dust and leave that hit her.  
  
But Myn screamed, and ran around. She clearly wasn't used to getting dirty. Finally, getting the dust and leaves of her, she panted, as if she ran a mile. Meg smirked.   
  
"Cool it, girl, it wn't hurt you." she said, giving a teasing smile. Myn stuck her tongue out at Meg, and Meg did the same to Myn. They both laughed.   
  
Myn looked over the bushes, and gasped. There was a field of pokemon, either playing or sleeping with each other. Meg's jaw dropped. "Let's catch some!" Meg yelled, turning over to Myn.  
  
"Duh." Myn smiled, slapping Meg's hand. They grinned at each other.   
  
"Ms. Mime, go!" shouted Meg. She had seen an Eevee, asleep. "MS. MIME, PSYCHIC!" Meg's command was obeyed, as the pokemon unleashed aother powerful psychic attack, as she did on Minun. Eevee, being already asleep, woke up abruptly. Though weak, it attempted to tackle Ms. Mime. Ms. Mime dodged easily, and laughed.   
  
Eevee growled, but made a squeak and ran. Meg growled. It had gotten away! She turned to Myn, giving her a look that plainly said, your turn. Meg gave a smirk to Myn, as if doubting she could do any better then she did.  
  
Myn sticked her tongue out at Meg again, and smiled at Plusle. "Come on, Plusle! Use Thunder Wave on that Milotic!" ordered Myn, as Plusle ran at a Milotic nearby. Though Milotic was stronger then Plusle, Milotic was damaged a lot.   
  
Molitoc have a glower at Plusle, "MILOTIC!" it yelled, using Refresh. Milotic has slightly healed. "MIL!" The Milotic used Water Gun, and Plusle quickly fainted. Minun ran into the battle, while Meg was watching.   
  
"Minun, Thunder Boom!" commanded Myn, and Minun nodded.   
  
Milotic, slightly wet from using Water Gun on the now fainted Plusle, shreiked in pain and suprise. Still being weak after battling Plusle, Milotic fainted. Meg pouted, and muttered something under her breath. As of Myn, she threw out a pokeball, which was once Minun's pokeball, and caught Milotic. Myn smiled triumphantly, holding Milotic's pokeball in her hand. It was her first ever caught pokemon. Feeling proud and happy, she revived Plusle and healed Minun.  
  
Getting out her pokedex, the machine started to speak, 'Milotic. Female. Water pokemon. Level 14. Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. It is said to be the most beautiful Pokemon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding. When this Pokemon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to restless spirits.' Myn smiled. She had caught a pokemon, and it was a beautiful and strong Milotic.  
  
Meg grumbled. "Anyways, Myn, the next town is just a few mintues away, Let's go." she said, Myn nodded, putting Milotic's pokeball on her belt. Walking over to Meg, they walked together to the next town.  
  
Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't realize it would be so. . . short x.X 


End file.
